Bonnie Winterbottom
}} A.D.A. '''Bonnie Winterbottom is one of the main characters of How to Get Away with Murder. She appears sweet and kind, the perfect counterpart to Annalise, but she will show her claws when you least expect it. As Annalise's dedicated associate, Bonnie works around the clock to do all the behind-the-scenes casework, as well as help guide the students. Though she may reprimand Frank about his questionable decisions when it comes to his personal life, she is his biggest ally and protector. Besides, Frank knows that Bonnie has secrets too. Biography 'Early Life' When Bonnie was young, she was often abused, sexually and otherwise by her father and other men; one of whom being Louis Lindgren. By the age of 15, she had become pregnant and people stopped raping her. During labor, she passed out and when she awoke, her father told her that the baby died. The following years, Bonnie came clean to the world about what had happened to her and many of the rapists were put in federal prison, including her father. }} After discovering another person who raped her, she files charges against him. Once arriving at the courthouse, Bonnie notices the other party arriving (Louis Lindgren and his lawyers, Annalise Keating and Hugh Murphy). Once the court is in session, Bonnie is on the stand explaining that she was 14 when she was raped by the Councilman. She explains that her father put her in his office in the basement of City Hall where the councilman would enter and rape her. She tells the court that it ended when she got pregnant, however, as she was being raped by multiple men she had no idea who the father was, nor does she know what happened to her baby once she gave birth. Once the court is in recess, Bonnie sits outside when her attorney goes up to her and tells her that she did a good job testifying. Annalise and her partner exit the building to see Bonnie's lawyer leaving her. The next time she is in court, Annalise is crossing Bonnie. Annalise questions her while she is on the stand and asks her why she waited so long to tell people what had been happening to her. Bonnie tells her that she was very young and her father was intimidating. Next, Annalise questions Bonnie's memory. She asks how she knows that it was the councilman that raped her and Bonnie responds that she remembered that it was him when she saw him on the TV. She didn't remember him before as she doesn't like to think about what had happened to her when she was younger. Annalise throws around multiple different mental illnesses, each trying to disprove Bonnie's testimony. However, it has the opposite effect. Next, she questions the existence of her child that supposedly died. Annalise then gets Bonnie to practically admit that there is a chance that the baby might not have existed, causing Bonnie to lose the case. Sometime later, Annalise approaches Bonnie. Bonnie at first is horrified by the fact that Annalise would face her after what she did to her in court. But after Annalise tells her that she thinks that she is capable of so much more and offers to get her into a law school, Bonnie agrees. Later, Bonnie shows up on Annalise's doorstep and Sam and Annalise invite her in. Around 2004, Annalise has hired her as one of her Keating 4 along with three other law students. Still as shy as when she met Annalise, Bonnie is attending Sam's therapy sessions but making friends. She often helps Annalise with her pregnancy, having been through it herself. However, Annalise loses the baby. Bonnie stays on after completing law school as a kind of apprentice to Annalise. 'Season 1' }} Bonnie Winterbottom escorts Gina Sadowski, a woman charged with the attempted murder of her boss and lover, Arthur Kaufman, into the office of Annalise Keating so she can tell her side of the story to the professors law students so they can come up with a defense, which will help her walk free. After Annalise explains the competition to the students, she tells them they can get help from her associates, Frank and Bonnie. After Frank introduces himself to the class, Bonnie introduces herself, explaining that she'll like the students more if they come to her with answers instead of questions. When the students present their ideas, Bonnie and Frank help Annalise determine who will go through to the next round. After the winners are chosen, the court sessions start. Bonnie sits in the sessions on the defense desk, and she is in charge of most of the evidence and facts for the case. When Connor Walsh presents an illegally obtained email that will help the case, Annalise uses Bonnie to help confirm its legitimacy in court...and it works, impressing Connor. Later that night, Bonnie and Frank stay at Annalise's office while the professor and her selected students attend a formal party with Sam Keating, Annalise's husband. Annalise and Sam return to the office as Bonnie and Frank work. Bonnie, over-friendly, greets Sam and gives jealous looks towards Annalise as she kisses her husband. Later on, Bonnie witnesses Frank flirting with Laurel, so she wants him to stop "screwing the students". The following day, after learning Gina bought aspirin the night before the attempted murder, Annalise is upset with Frank for not getting that bit of information out of the client. They end up winning the trial; however, Nate Lahey is later brought in to testify. Bonnie is then present when Annalise reveals who will come to work at her firm. She gives Frank suspicious looks when it's revealed Laurel is one of them. (...) }} In a bar, Bonnie is listening to the TV broadcast about Lila. A man is sat next to her. He tells her that the stuff that they are saying about Lila is crazy. Bonnie asks him if he has secrets to hide and the man replies "don't we all?" Later, in a posh hotel, Bonnie is kissing the man who was talking to her at the bar. Bonnie asks him about his job. He tells her that she smells so good and continues to kiss her. After, Bonnie is leaving the hotel in a bit of a rush and looks emotional. She calls Asher and asks him if his party is still happening. He tells her it was kind of a bust and asks her why. She tells him that she could swing by his place for a bit. Back in the car, Laurel suddenly notices Asher crossing the road directly in front of the car. Connor stops the car before he ploughed him over. Asher is surprised that Bonnie would want to spend time with him and stops in the middle of the road blocking Connor's car unknowingly. Bonnie asks him if it is ok with him. He tells her that he will be there in 20 and walks off. Bonnie hangs up the phone and walks out of the hotel. She the goes to Asher's place. Asher casually tidies up while Bonnie looks at something. He asks her if she wants a drink. Bonnie tells him that she thinks that she's had enough and takes off her shoes while sitting on his couch. Asher asks her if she has had a rough night. He offers to talk about it. She tells him no and to sit down while stroking the chair. Asher doesnt want to take advantage of her as he thinks that she if pretty wasted. She tells him that shes a woman and she knows what she wants, even though she might be drunk. So she tells him to get over there. Asher sits down next to her and Bonnie gets on top of him and kisses him. He lifts her up and moves her on the couch. She hits her head on some books. He moves them while she tries to get his pants down. }} After Asher and Bonnie have sex, Asher checks his phone and sees pictures of Connor, Wes, Laurel and Michaela at the bonfire. He says that they never even wanted to go. Bonnie says that he can never tell anyone about them. Bonnie tells him that them having sex never happened. Asher agrees and claims to never be 'that guy.' Asher wants it to happen again when Bonnie's phone rings. She answers it and its Annalise crying. She asks Bonnie if she is with Sam and Bonnie says no as she isn't and asks why. Annalise tells her that something terrible has happened. She tells her that they fought last night after she left and that the D.A. was going to find out that the baby was his. He thinks he is going to go away for the murder. She says that he isnt answering his phone and she's worried that he might have done something stupid. Bonnie tells her to stay right where she is and that she will be right over. Asher asks who was on the phone. Bonnie tells him that she needs to get to the office. He offers her a ride and breakfast but Bonnie doesn't think that its a good idea. 'Season 2' In the premiere episode of Season 2, it is revealed that Bonnie murdered Rebecca by suffocating her with a plastic bag. (...) When Asher gets suspicious of everyone's seretiveness and wanted to testify stating that Annaliese had asked her lover Nate to kill her husband Sam, Bonnie goes into detail explaining to him that Sam almost raped her and that is why she had to kill him. Later, Bonnie follows Asher, she discovers that he bought himself time. She reports this to Annalise, and then Asher comes into her car. Asher asks questions about Frank and the murder. Bonnie tells him that Frank helped and that the others do not know about this, so he must keep this a secret. Bonnie als falsely confesses that she used Asher as an alibi for her murdering of Sam. ("Meet Bonnie") (...) Season 3 TBA Season 4 TBA Murders Committed *'Rebecca Sutter:' Duct taped her mouth shut and then wrapped a plastic bag around her head, suffocating her. Bonnie did this as an alternative to letting her go. Bonnie didn't want to take the chance that Rebecca would tell the police of what they did to her so she took care of the problem without the permission of Annalise. She then hid the body under the stairs which was later found by Frank. Relationships *'Asher Millstone:' Bonnie was romantically linked with Asher Millstone, one of the Annalise Keating's interns. They had sex for the first time the night Sam was killed, then again after Bonnie won her first case in court. They broke up when Bonnie suspected Asher of seeing another woman, not knowing he was behaving strangely because he was being blackmailed by Emily Sinclair. Their relationship ended permanently when Bonnie discovered Asher's role in a gang-rape coverup and learned Annalise had revealed Bonnie's past trauma to him. Appearances Gallery Promotional Photos Season 1 1CastPoster1.png 1CastPoster7.png 1CastPoster12.png 1CharacterPoster45.png 1CharacterPoster46.png 1CharacterPoster47.png 1CharacterPoster48.png Season 2 2Cast1.jpg 2Cast2.jpg 2Cast10.jpg 2Cast11.jpg 2Cast12.jpg 2Cast13.jpg Season 4 4CharacterPoster8.png 4CharacterPoster10.png References ---- es: Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Attorneys Category:Alive Characters Category:Sam's Patients Category:Murderers